GamKar Angst
by CrowsGurl
Summary: "Soft kitty... Warm kitty... Little ball of fur... Happy kitty... Sleepy kitty... Purr... Purr... Purr..." GamKar Angst T for Violence, Language. Oneshot.


**An RP between me, PsycoChic4Eva, and my bro, PuffyReptar, on dA c: I'm Karkat and she's Gamzee. So here, have some angsty shipping on V-Day! **

**Enjoy~**

The sound of squelching footsteps chased the small troll as he tore down the abandoned halls of the lab, stumbling and slipping now and again as the pink, yellow and green blood mixed ont he bottom of his shoes met the ground- _over and over and over again_ he stomped their blood into the dusty tiles. But he couldn't stop. He couldn't. He had to know- had anyone gotten through? Just one more troll to aid him? _Just one?_

The bodies were all gone from where they had fallen, their respectful colours dragged across the floor to eventually meet up in one giant pile much deeper in the lab. Their heads adorned a small shrine in the room with the pile, but that isn't relevant. The structure's builder, now, he was another case. He stepped slowly through the shadows, laughing deep in his chest with the most maniac voice possible as he followed the one who still lived. The one who needed to die slowest.

Sobs dripped from his mouth with every abrupt exhale; choking him as he tried to catch his breath, tried to catch his footing, tried to catch himself before he hit the ground. The hall had let off down three steps into a large room- filled with shattered specimen jars, just like all the rest. Green slime slicked the floor, sending the panicked boy skidding and slamming back into the ground with every jostle and jerk he attempted to get him back on his feet. Tears, a hot, mutant red burned down his cheeks as he struggled through the shards of glass and finally managed to regain his footing.

In a different hall entirely stood the murderer, his still wet fingers creating a trail of rainbow blood along the wall as he stalked the halls. It wasn't that he couldn't find the other, no, it was that the fear building in the boy's eyes would serve to bring him to his full potential. His polka-dotted pants were smeared with the blood of his former friends, making him smiled all the more twistedly with every glance down he took.

He jerked and ripped the shards in his palms out as he stumbled and slid his way to the other side if the room, throwing his shoulder against the door as he tried to open it. It finally gave way, sending him falling into a darker, more ominous room. He was too petrified to dare back-track, however; the thought that, eventually, he was doomed to suffer the encounter never once managing to find its way into his frayed and frantic think pan.

The dual-coloured tracks he found made the killer grin with glee and give a wispy, maniac laugh as he picked up the pace a half step. "Honk," he whispered, gently and silently pulling out a horn. "HONK."

Candy red blood dappled the floor behind him, leaving a flaming tail in his wake. He couldn't even feel the pain anymore, just as he couldn't feel the tears or the burning in his air sacs or the stabbing of the glass digging up through the soles of his shoes. His breath caught hard in his throat as he heard the faintest echo of a horn; slamming hard into a wall in an attempt to clumsily brace himself.

Coming to a standstill in the doorway of the room the other was in, the maniac lifted his metallic object and slowly honked it, letting the sound fizzle into nothingness before speaking. "Hey, motherfucking best friend," he whispered, contempt edging the happy words.

He spun around, heel slipping out from beneath him as his own blood mingled with that of the late princess; an ironic mixture that had the boy landing hard on his butt. "G-go away!" He yelled, scrambling backward- consequently backing himself into a corner and using it to shakily get to his feet.

Taking a large step forward, nimble as ever on his feet, the older laughed bitterly and honked the horn harder to make a rougher sound come out of it. "Oh, come on, best motherfucking BRO. Don't you REMEMBER all those NIGHTS we had together?" he said, screaming a few words for emphases as he trapped the smaller. "Or did it mean NOTHING to you?"

"Y-you're not-" he managed out in a pitiful whimper, far from his usual demanding anger. "You're not my fucking Gamzee!" The small Cancer yelled, sinking down a bit under the harsh gaze. "H-he would never.."

"Hahahaha... HAHAHEHAHEHOOHAHAHA!" he laughed in a crazed fashion, getting almost high off the fear in the younger's eyes. "AND YOU'RE not the motherfucking KARKAT I remember. HE WAS MIRACULOUS in every way. You're just PATHETIC," he shouted, spitting on the other with his indigo-tinted saliva.

Amid all of the fear, the panic, the pain- showing thorugh all of it was the shattering of the troll's heart. That was it for him. That was all he had. He didn't even _know_ he had it until it was so obviously ripped away from him. His words elapsed into sobs as he slumped back against the corner, hands flying up to hide his face. "J-just go away..!" He cried, the tears seemingly falling faster than before, if that was possible.

Grabbing a fistful of the Cancer's shirt, Gamzee pulled him up with ease and tore Karkat's left hand away with his unoccupied one. "CAN'T DO THAT, motherfucker." He slammed the boy into the wall, snarling at him with the trace of a smile on his lips. Figuring Karkat had nothing more to gain, he chuckled and started a confession of sorts. "I was lying," he whispered, fist pressing harder against Karkat's sternum, "I've always hated you, fucker. I hated you so MUCH when you asked to be MATESPRITS that I said YES." He licked his lips, getting a smudge of his own blood around his lips. "I wanted to take your HAPPINESS for my own. Have I GOTTEN IT yet?"

Karkat's breath jerked as Gamzee's words ripped into his heart, tearing and beating and burning.. He tried to yell, to insult, to do _something_ to convey the distress, but it call came out grabled and drowned in the sorrow that so readily snatched at him. His free hand was over Gamzee's, both scratching at it and caressing it- pleading and begging for his Gamzee back, for the Gamzee that would sooth him, tell him this was all a nightmare and none of it was true..

The stronger highblood pressed harder, breaking into a fight of honking laughter as he heard the creak and crack of bones. "I can't HEAR YOU, motherfucker!" he laughed, a certain kind of elated high coming over his face as he felt his grip pushing further and further into Karkat's chest.

He screamed, at first messily, though with every outlet of breath, it became more and more coherent; _"Please! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!"_ Karkat screamed, writhing and kicking at the wall as the pain finally peirced through the numbing high of adrenaline. It washed over him in thick, steady waves of agony, just as emotional as it was physical.

Sending a hard punch up to the other's face, Gamzee continued to laugh and licked at a bit of the blood still falling down his face. "THAT'S WHAT I like to hear, GUTTERBLOOD!" he screamed. Gamzee, the younger and kinder one, never would have used such an insult; and the words had a slight tang to them in his mouth even now.

His head snapped to the side, coughing violently as red blood bubbled and dripped from his lips. He sputtered and spat and sobbed, still pleading, still begging for his love back. His voice was noticeably quieter now as his strength began to fail him- abandoning the troll like the lost cause he was. Even if he survived, managed to find his way off of the meteor and returned to Alternia, he'd still be dead. His blood would either have him culled or enslaved, the zombie-like state he'd be left in probably making him more useful than he was now. The thought hurt; he was useless. Completely and utterly useless. To the point of his Matesprit -_his matesprit!_- turning on him and forcing him to suffer as he died. It was what he deserved, after all, wasn't it?

Pulling back the arm that held Karkat, Gamzee whipped him across the room and into the pile of wands Eridan had been hoarding. He let out more vile insults, retrieving the twin sickles from his jokerkind specibus as he neared the younger troll, a deep indigo tongue coming up to lick at his dried lips.

Karkat curled in on himself, wretching and coughing as more red erupted from his lips. It slipped through his fingers when he tried to stifle it, eyes filled with tears as they turned upt o Gamzee, though there was a shift, now. They were no longer scared shitless, no longer desperate and heartbroken; he took on a weaker, more innocent expression. The sort he always wore when he woke up from a horrible nightmare and curled up with Gamzee. That sort of fading fear as he welcomed the relief and comfort. He was going to die. He was going to die, and he was okay with that. It.. seemed almost best that it be by his Matesprit's hand. So he allowed his battered body to fall limp against the jabbing wands as he held his teary gaze on Gamzee's.

Sitting down in front of the troll he used to love, Gamzee sliced once more down the other's side and began to sing as the life faded from the younger troll. "Sofft kitty... Warm kitty... Little ball of fur... Happy kitty... Sleepy kitty... Purr... Purr... Purr..." He was crying, the old Gamzee finally getting a minute say as his now insane outer shell killed the last thing to ever have loved him. His smile never dropped, though, but gained a sort of morose ring about it as he sobbed and laughed at the same time.


End file.
